Talk:Lie Ren/@comment-128.151.150.18-20170220171437/@comment-4010415-20170503045723
1. Eh, the reason I started into this is simply: We can't say "Nah, Neo's eyes change between the Neapolitan colors because illusions and no other reason" just like how we can't say for sure "Definitely just naturally changes just like Yang or Tyrian". You said we had already seen her using her illusions to change her eye color before volume 3, but I responded that I, personally, don't think that can be definitely said to be the case, as I see no reason why her Neapolitan color changes can't be natural with some unknown triggers. I'd have to question why Neo would use her illusion Semblance to change both of her eyes to white in a show of fear when Raven showed up in No Brakes, when she probably shouldn't show any more weakness than she already had, to this apparently powerful and threatening foe that made her feel the need to flee. I'll also note that her eyes changed to brown and white when she went to kill Yang, and I wonder if that was some kind of "murder mood" kind of thing. Do her eyes change color due to mood? Is her default brown and pink (considering... she didn't switch them in volume 3, did she?)? Are we overthinking it and it was just some aesthetic thing that Monty gave her without deciding if it was natural or illusion? How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? We may never know. 2. I said the "in-universe, they actually have black hair and brown eyes" part because there is the fact that there have been anime where, for example, a character is looking for someone and could have easily said "He has green hair with red streaks" but didn't. In fact, what sparked me discovering info about this history on why anime characters tend to have ridiculous hair colors was specifically someone complaining that an anime character didn't do that - because in that particular anime, they actually had black hair and brown eyes in-universe. While we could yell at the screen "Just ask for the green-and-red-haired guy!", apparently his hair isn't actually green and red to them, so the character used other descriptors. Now, meanwhile, Bleach doesn't do that. Bleach acknowledges that Ichigo has orange hair. I don't remember if they acknowledge other odd hair colors, like Toshiro having white hair and Gin having silver hair, but... yeah. So, while not all anime do the "black hair and brown eyes in-universe, crazy colors to the audience" thing, some do. 3. "Concentrate on thinking"... Uh.. How to explain... Is it just because I have ADD that I can actually feel myself being in a state of "I can think of words, but I feel like I'm not actually focusing on thinking about what I'm saying"? Like, trying to think about the substance of what I'm saying and work out what I want to say and what I mean.